Swing
by FifiBoyce
Summary: September has rolled around and Kim Crawford is finally starting high school. Kim feels as if a new life for her is starting. She has friends, good grades, etc. and everything seems perfect until she finds spoiled teen pop star Jack Anderson on her swing one day. As she gets to know why he's even here, her life turns upside down and how everything started from that one swing.
1. Starting High School

**Hey everybody! **

**I'm Fifi Boyce and you're watching Disney Channel! *Draws Mickey Mouse's head outline* **

**JK, and you're reading my first FanFic! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Kickin' It (WISH I DID THOUGH!), Olivia Holt, and her outfit! **

**Enjoy! **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

OMG!

Tomorrow's my first day at Seaford High!

I can't wait! I am SO excited to start a fresh, new chapter of my life!

New friends (OMG!), new classes (oh well…), new teachers (better get on their good side this time!), and new guys (ooh la la!)!

Me and one of my besties, Kelsey Martinez chatted all night about EVERYTHING!

What to wear, what exactly to say, everything! Me and her were unfortunately attending different High Schools. I had the beauty, she had the brains... :P

When I opened my closet to search for my first day outfit, I found a horror any girl could imagine! My closet was an M-E-S-S! With a capital M!

"Argh!" I groaned in frustration as I dug into my explosion of clothes.

Fin-al-ly, I found my outfit. (The one Olivia Holt wore to Temara Melek's birthday bash And EP release party). I thought it was perfect. I glanced at my clock: 8:35 PM.

"Better get my beauty z's! Tomorrow's the big day!" I said to myself.

I tried on my outfit, modeled it a GAZILLION times, changed into my PJ's, and looked out the window.

A shooting star soared through the sky.

I suddenly had a bad feeling about something.

Either someone was gonna find a giant meteor in their backyard or this year wasn't gonna be perfect. I shrugged the feeling off, not feeling superstitious. I said a quick wish and smiled at the night sky. I inhaled the last bit of the summer breeze and smiled. That sweet smile quickly vanished and was replaced by a questioning expression cuz I saw possibly a piece of wood sticking out from behind a cabinet.

How come I never noticed that?

I moved the cabinet which revealed a small picture frame. I blew the dust off of it and examined the old photo. It was me about 8 years ago (I'm currently 14).

And there was this boy…

Next to me.

His arm was around my shoulder and my head was leaning on his. And for some reason, he looked kind of familiar.

Weird.

I hesitated; it was probably one of my long lost cousins that I haven't seen in ages. I placed it back behind the cabinet, and climbed in bed. Nothing was going to ruin this year.

Nothing.

**What up, what up, people of the Earth? So, remember when I asked for your names for my first FanFic? Well, here it is! Feel free to tell me anything! Like to add or subtract (Ugh, summer vacay just started, and I'm already thinkin' 'bout math... EW!) anything! **

**Credit to my following chicas: **

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Luv y'all! God bless! **

**XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really :P) Boyce**

**Review & PM moi! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech! ;) **


	2. The New Girl

**Hi! **

**It's me again! The A-MA-ZING Fifi Boyce! Lmao, naw! ;) **

**I just wanna take a moment and thank everybody who reviewed, it really touches my heart… and NOT in a surgical way! :P Hope everybody is having an awesome summer! Here's chapter 2! **

**Do I really have to do the disclaimers? Y'all know I don't own Kickin' It and all that! **

**Bon appetite!**

**Kim's P.O.V.  
**

"Kim! Hey Kim!"

I was strolling down the halls of Seaford High for the first time when I heard my name.

"Huh?"

What the heck?

It was him… the boy from the photo, except he looked like he was my age. His face was kind of blurred out though.

"Who are you?" I asked, squinting.

"What? Kim, you don't remember me? I'm-"

He got cut off by some squealing girls.

"What?" I cried, my toes managing to boost me as tall as I could go to view the mysterious boy.

Curse my shortness.

Then out of nowhere, a huge, crazy mob of girls and photographers appeared and crowded around him! I guess I was kinda blocking everybody's way cuz some dude pushed me into an vacant locker!

Soon, the bell rang for first period class, but I couldn't get out! Surprisingly, I fit in the dark, tiny space.

Someone had locked me in!

I tried pushing the door, but it wouldn't work. A crease of light shone through the open slits of the locker, which allowed me to view nothing my thousands of shoes shuffling around the dusty floor. I sighed and laid my head against the frigid wall. This first day was not off to a good start!

And then for some reason, the bell wouldn't stop ringing! It practically made me go death!

The room, well locker was spinning, and my head was circulated with pain.

I couldn't help but let out an ear-piercing shriek!

The walls were closing in on me somehow!

All the sounds around me increased in volume! I-

HONK! HONK!

"OMG!"

I jolted up, panting for air.

"Oh thank God! It was just a dream!" I gasped, collapsing back down onto my bed.

What the heck was that all about?

But I didn't care. It was a dream, and that was it.

I slipped out of bed and into my bunny slippers. My hand slammed down, making contact with the "SNOOZE" button on my screeching alarm clock.

OMG!

Today was the day! *SQUEALS*!

My first day of High School!

I quickly took a warm shower, and slipped into my first day outfit before staring at a figure identical to mine reflected from a mirror.

I've gotta say, I looked darn good.

I combed my golden locks that I had curled and after a long period of time, I FIN-AL-LY finished my make-up. I know this may sound snobby, but today has to be PER-FEC-TION! With a capital P!

But, I think everybody agrees that during the first month of school, everybody dresses their best, but after that we rockin' the homeless look!

Yeah, baby!

I finished applying my millionth layer of lip gloss before skipping downstairs cheerfully.

"Hey Mom!"

"Mornin' sweetie! Have a great first day!"

She examined me as her face softened. "Aw, you've grown up so much!" She pretended to sob.

"MOM!"

"Okay! Okay! Well, I'm on my way to work, I've got a big meeting today! Breakfast is on the table. Love you!" She kissed me on the head and bolted out the door.

"Hey Kimmy." I winced at the sound of that horrifying nickname. I turned around to see my older sister sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey… Natalie, what's up?"

"Oh, I don't know… the ceiling? Sky? Clou-"

"OKAY! NEVERMIND!" She laughed as she got up.

"See ya, squirt. Have a great first day." She snickered, messing my hair up.

"HEY! THAT TAKES 2 HOURS IN THE MORNING!" (A/N: Credit to Shake It Up)

"Psh!" And with that, she was out of the house. I sat down and quietly munched on my waffles and bacon as my Golden Retriever trotted by.

"Hey Luke! Who's a good boy? Where's the ball?" I cute talked to him. Obediently, he ran around the house, searching for a football. I quickly finished my breakfast and grabbed my backpack. Luke came back with a soggy football in his mouth.

"Good boy! Here's some… bacon!" I tossed him my leftovers as I heaved my supplies out the door.

Man, did they demand a lot of stuff!

Before I went anywhere though, I scampered to my backyard.

Me and my neighbor's backyard are connected by a swing.

My dad built it for me when I was little, before he became an alcoholic and abandoned me, sister, and Mom, forcing us to flee to Cali. to start a new life. He had realized he built it right between our house and our neighbors' house, but the Andersons (my neighbors) didn't mind at all.

I found my way to the old, rickety swing attached to a large oak tree by some strong rope and sat there. This is where I would take out all my stress and where I could just be… me.

I took a deep breath, the sun sending a small crease of light touching my face. I had a lot of memories on this swing, though I can't remember if I shared it with someone.

I sighed as I heaved myself to the bus station. As I rode the bus, I saw a girl and a boy smiling at each other.

_Maybe they were meant to be._ I thought to myself.

The bus arrived at my stop, and I trudged out.

Before you know it, I stood in front of Seaford High. I smiled and skipped in. It was like how I imagined every high school.

Lockers, stressed out teachers, out of control students, etc. I looked at my schedule and locker combination. I navigated myself towards my locker as I collided into another body.

My head slammed against the hard, freezing floor. I tried apologizing to who I crashed into, and believe me, I wish I hadn't.

"Oh my donuts! I AM SO-"

"SAVE IT, BLONDIE! AW, LOOK AT THIS! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" The person, wait wrong word, the killer shark in high, hot pink pumps that I bumped into squealed while examining her nails. She put on this dramatic show while throwing her bags at some skinny red head.

"Carry it, freak! I'm having a crisis!" She gave me a dirty look, but then a shocked face replaced it. I couldn't really see her face because my eyesight was still woozy, but I could make out that it was a girl (no duh), she was a blondie, and she knows how to put on a dumb show about her broken nail.

Big whoop.

She got up and sashayed out as a bunch of girls followed her and offered me dirty looks.

I suddenly felt alone. They all looked so beautiful and my outfit didn't feel so darn pretty at all.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see the nerdy red head examining me.

"Yeah, I guess so." He lent me a hand, I took it as I heaved myself up.

"Thanks. I'm Kimberly Crawford, but I go by Kim. And you are?" I asked while fixing my golden locks.

"Milton David Krup-"

"Dude, your name, not your birth certificate!"

"Oh, well if you wanna suck all the fun out of it. I'm Milton. Milton Krupnick."

"Oh well you could've said that earlier!" "Sorry if I have dis-" He started putting his hands up in defense when I interrupted him.

"Hey, weren't you carrying that girl's bags before?"

"Handed it to Charissa Vellner."

"And this Chairssa Vellner is…?"

"One of Donna's friends A.K.A. one of the "Pinks".

"Say what now?

"Pinks"?

"Yup."

"WOAH! WAIT, Donna? Donna Tobin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She went to my old school and now she's HERE? OMG, she's gonna ruin my life… AGAIN!"

"Who's gonna ruin someone's life now?"

A dude with a Spanish accent asked as he strode over.

"Donna" Milton replied.

"YOUCH!" He exclaimed, a shocked expression taking over his face.

"Don't wanna be on HER bad side, yo! RAWR!" He imitated a cat.

"Haha! Wait, how do you guys know her?" "She went to our dojo once to "try out" only just to flirt with one of our friends."

"'YOUCH!'" I mocked.

"I'm Jerry." Dude with a Spanish accent said.

"Kim. Pleasure to meet you." I said sarcastically.

"It's ALWAYS a pleasure to meet me. I got swag." He said, giving a girl the smolder look. GROSS… Wait, I knew that girl.

"Grace? Grace Doran?" I said making sure.

"OMG! KIM! I've been trying to find you everywhere!" She squealed sealing me into one of her famous sandwich hugs.

"Gimme one too, babe?" Jerry asked, smirking.

"Eh, what the heck!" She embraced him.

"Yowza." Milton laughed. Then, a short African American strolled on over.

"Hey guys." He stopped short when he saw me and Grace.

"Who's blondie and brunette here?" He whispered to Milton.

"Hey Eddie! Oh yeah, this is Kimberly Crawford and Grace Doran."

"Dude, I needed her name, not her biography!"

"Riight!" I exclaimed, high-fiving him. Milton offered us a pouty face as the bell rang.

"Here we go-o!" Grace squealed taking my hand.

"See y'all at lunch!" I cried, my southern accent coming through. Well this is going awesome!

Math is SO boring! Ms. McDowell can go on FOR-EVER on formulas of irregular polygons. I started to pass a note to a brunette with glasses next to me. (**Kim is bold**; brunette with glasses is normal)

**Hey, you bored?**

Nope! I love math!

**Did you ever get your shots when you were little?**

Of course…

**Never mind. I'm Kim.**

I'm Julie. I don't think we should pass notes in class. Let's talk at lunch.

I groaned. I could tell she was serious, but I had a feeling we would become close friends. I tried again with the girl on my left.

**Hey, what's up?**

I don't know… angels?

**LOL, that's how my sister talks. I'm so bored, you?**

I probably died 102 years ago.

**LOL, I'm Kim, Kim Crawford to sound like Milton.**

Oh, Milton… the scrawny kid that runs away from any kind of ball. Even meatballs! I'm Ella. Ella Tennent.

**Cool. Hey, let's talk at lunch, I think Mrs. McDowell is giving me a stink eye.**

Aiight.

It was FIN-AL-LY lunch time. I strolled through the cafeteria counting my lunch money, not seeing anything.

Before you know it, I was on the floor knocked out again, looking at a pair of dang high, hot pink pumps. I knew those pumps from anywhere so I quickly scrambled away, knowing Donna knew it was me again.

I found my gang and quickly munched on my food, ignoring the stares from everybody.

"What was that abou-"

"Shut it, Jerry. Please?"

"I was just wondering wh-"

"Grace go kiss him or something!"

"Yeah! YEAH!" Jerry squealed. Grace rolled her eyes, flashing Jerry a smile. Julie strolled over, being the last one to join us. She blushed when Milton looked at her shocked.

"Ooh! What subject are you guys best at? Chemistry? Cuz I'm seeing some now!" I cooed. The two nerds blushed and looked down.

"Speaking of love, I'm totally digging Jack Anderson. I think I'm gonna be Mrs. Jack Anderson from now on!" Grace squealed.

"Oh yeah, that guy. My lil' sis Angel adores him. She's like obsessed, yo! She forced me to watch every one of his movies and listen to all his songs."

"We should plan a wedding!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, for you and Milton over here." Eddie cried. They rolled their eyes while we laughed our butts off.

**There you have it folks! Nice and long just for you guys! Shout out to LiveYourPassion for being my first reviewer! Shout out to ALL of my reviewers! I love y'all! Thank you for every amazing review! I'm serious; I was overly excited when I read them! Chapter 2! **

**Credit to my following gal pals:**

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Luv y'all! God bless XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really :P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech! :P **

**Stay awesome, y'all! ;)  
**


	3. Surprises

** Hola! I'm back with chapter 3! So what do you think about updating this story every 2 days? BTW, I AM SO SORRY for not updating yesterday, my mom took my latop away!;( Anyways, I just wanna say a few words. I truly want to thank everybody who reviewed. I know this sounds weird, but I tear up whenever I read them. Thank you, they're truly amazing, and I'm blessed that you guys love it. Thanks again. Disclaimer: *GROAN* Please don't make me do it. I don't own part of China, so you can't expect me to own a TV show.**

**Kim's P.O.V.  
**

I can't believe what a great time I'm having here at Seaford High. It's been a few months into the school year. Milton and Julie finally confessed their true feelings for each other, Jerry and Grace might have something going on, and I'm just having a blast. I even joined the boys' dojo and became a blackbelt in a snap. That weird feeling I had when the shooting star soared past my window was nothing. I thought everything was just perfect. Well at least _I_ thought.

I texted Grace on the way to school. It was a sunny day for February. Everything felt perfect, at least I thought.

**Kim:)** – hey girl, wanna meet up at the bus stop?

**Mrs. Grace Anderson** – sure, meet u there! ttylxox (A/N: Credit to Bella Thorne)

**Kim:)** – aiight cya chica

I got to the bus stop, and leaned against a pole. Grace finally hopped along, squealing.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"_THIS _is what's up!" She squealed while flinging open her cardigan, which revealed an "I JACK ANDERSON" t-shirt with who else than Jack Anderson on it. He… kinda looked… familiar. I mean, I've never exactly looked him up, so I didn't know exactly how he looked like. But he seemed so familiar... Whatever. I laughed at it.

"Classic, Gracie."

"It just came in the mail yesterday!" She squealed again, hugging herself. We boarded the bus. Since there were no seats, we stood, hanging onto the bars. Huh, what a coincidence. I noticed the same girl and boy from the first day of school, cuddling. He was behind her with his arms around her waist, and she was leaning on his chest, enjoying his presence. I don't think I would ever find love like that. I guess they _were _meant to be.

"What'cha looking at, Kimbers?"

"That boy and girl." I whispered, slightly pointing.

"Aw, what a cute couple!"

"Yeah, I saw them on the first day of school, but they weren't together and acting all lovey-dovey yet." I replied. Grace nodded, but went back to texting.

"Speaking of acting lovey-dovey…"

"Oh Christmas nuts…" Grace sighed, mimicking Milton.

"Who you texting?"

"NOBODY." Grace said a _little _too loudly. I raised an eyebrow at her while she turned as pink as Donna's stupid pumps. I took a peek at her cell.

"Jerry? Really? Grace, you could've told me."

"We're, we are… um just talking about our… PROJECT!" She guessed.

"Mhm… a project about seeing The Vow (A/N: Credit to The Vow) at his place." Grace started blushing madly and stuttering A LOT.

"Save it, Grace. You LIED TO MOI!" I pretend sobbed. She played along.

"But alas, you cannot blame thee. I was thy super nervous cuz alas! I think thee likes him!"

"YOWZA, girl. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Cuz… ALAS!" "Grace…" "Okay, fine! I was kinda nervous and didn't think you would approve.

"Grace, you're my bestie, I'll always stick with you thin and thick."

"Awww, Kimbers!" She squeezed me into another one of her famous sandwich hugs… AGAIN. We got to school, but all we found was drama.

"OMG, Donna has the EXACT same shirt as you!" Ella reported as she approached us. I was watching Grace applying her 1000th layer of lip gloss in front of a mini mirror in her locker.

"Oh my gondola… this is NOT good news." Eddie commented when he arrived as well. Donna came this way, glanced at Grace's t-shirt, then screeched.

"OMG! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! GASPS! You, Grace Doran have the EXACT same shirt as me! AND FYI, Jack is M-I-N-E!"

"Congratz! You know how to spell!" Grace muttered back.

"What's the big deal with Jack Anderson anyways?" I blurted out. And on cue, Donna and Grace gasped. They gave me a huge lecture about how gorgeous, hot, cute, "totes adorbs", etc. he was, which I didn't listen to. I don't even remember how half of his face looks like. But, what I OMGed about was how Grace and Donna were actually getting along… AWK-WARD! Eddie and I just stared at them, in shock. The day continued on, and soon school was over. During the last few minutes of the day, me and Grace stopped by her locker cuz she need to tell me something in quote, "A-MA-ZING!" I leaned against the lockers while Grace examined herself on her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on my locker, who's gotta date with the coolest guy I know?"

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTZ! Gracie, Jerry asked you out?!"

"Yup!" She smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed in excitement as the bell rang. I walked home, and decided to spend this beautiful day by paying a visit to the swing. I haven't been there since the first day of school and I kinda missed it. I entered the gate, walking towards the backyard, when I noticed a figure swinging on my swing.

**DUN DUNN DUNNN! Cue creepy musicaaa! LAWL, hoped you enjoyed! I made it long, you're very welcome;P So have any of y'all seen yellowsunx's new video that Olivia tweeted?! I love it and think you guys should check it out! Link: watch?v=3AyuMVlfr2A **

**Credit to… Drum roll please…**

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Madison McQuing (Girl, I would love to include your name!)**

**BTW, if I need any more names, I'll inform y'all, but right now, markets closed! Thanks!**

**Luv y'all! God bless3 XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really;P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech;P Don't take advantage of our beautiful summer vacay!**


	4. Starstruck

**Aloha~****Okay, so I don't have a lot to say today… so here's chapter… uh… wait one sec… 4! I swear my memory loss sometimes drives me NUTZ! Anyways, enough of moi, ****喜 ****欢****! Whoever can understand it first, I'll include your name in one of my chapters! I got bored… TeeHee! Lmao, does anybody else watch nigahiga on YouTube?:P**

**Disclaimer: Nooo! Not the disclaimers! I don't own… stuff that… I don't own… Whatever! ****喜 ****欢****!**

MY SWING. SOMEONE WAS SWINGING ON MY SWING! I'm gonna teach this kid a lesson, but first I need to investigate. I darted into the bushes, and peeked out to see who it was. I could kinda make out that that was a boy. He had a good taste in clothes. Nike high tops, ripped jeans, and a graphic t-shirt. Who was he?! I decided to approach him casually. I mean, I didn't really care about who he was, I just wanted him outta there.

"Hey…" I said. My eyes met a pair of beautiful, widened, chocolate eyes. He glanced around rapidly.

"Problem?"

"Alright, so what do you want? An autograph? A photo? Anything, just don't scream out my name and freak out like a fan-girl!" He begged.

"What are you talking about?"

"What?! You don't recognize me?"

"Nope, oh wait, I know you… um, you're um." I observed the brunette carefully. The name was at the tip of my tongue. He looked so FAMILIAR!

"Jenny? No, Ja… Jack? Woah, wait, you're the guy Grace likes! Um. Jack Ander…son?"

"Wow, took you about…" He glanced at his watch.

"About 5 mi-mi… no wait, 5 decades!" He mimicked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you the real deal? Jack Anderson, the movie star, singer, superstar?" He nodded.

"Yup, I think that's me!"

"Yeah… 'Think'" He laughed. Then my brain snapped back to reality. I should be freaking out right now! Hollywood's number one pop star was in my backyard, having a conversation with me!

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, why would you, Jack Anderson, be in _my _small town, specifically, _my _backyard?! Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Hmm?" He imitated me, raising _his _eyebrow and crossing _his _arms.

"Well, I needed a place to hide from fans, paparazzi, etc. and I'm visiting my relatives."

"Huh, interesting."

"Really?"

"Yuh huh. And may I ask, WHY are you ON MY SWING? Couldn't you have found another swing?" I replied, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, my fans and paparazzi were chasing me down this block, and I saw your big bush, that you hid behind. Yuh huh, I saw ya. FYI, you've got some tall, lumpy, blonde hair." He smiled rubbing it.

"Uh ya, don't touch that, takes 2 hours in the morning!" I cried, fixing it. He chuckled.

"And, so your bush was my only chance to hide, so I dove in, waiting until everybody left, and decided to just sit for a while."

"Interesting theory, smartie." Then I realized something.

"OMG, Grace would so kill me if she saw me here with you."

"Why? She gonna get jealous?" He cooed scooting nearer to me. "HECK YEAH! She's like your number one fan, like seriously. She just got an "I HEART JACK ANDERSON" shirt yesterday. So y'know, I was wondering maybe…"

"So what is it that you want?"

"An autograph and photo just for her." I said while smiling sweetly. Like I meant it. He smirked.

"Sure… for 'HER'"

"JACK!" I playfully smacked him.

"I don't want a stupid autograph and photo of you!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, whatever! So, why are you REALLY visiting your relatives? I mean, Grace won't stop blabbing 'bout a tour you're having?"

"Oh… yeah." His face fell.

"Jack, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfort-"

"It's alright um…?" He pointed to me.

"Oh right! My name is Kim. Wait, GASP? You DON'T KNOW ME? I'm the famous Kim Crawford! Wait, but gasp! How could you not know that?" Jack placed his hand over my mouth.

"JACK!" I yelped, but instead it sounded like, "MFACKD!"

"Can you please be quiet, Kim?" I could hear annoyance breaking through his voice, which sorta ticked me off.

"So anyways *sigh*, my tour was cancelled cuz I just needed a break from all that drama."

"What drama?" I tried to ask, but all that came out was, "WOMPHOMA?" He laughed.

"Womphoma you ask? Well, my parents started going through their whole overprotective phase *scoff*, my friends mysteriously disappeared, and some girl spread a rumor that I slept with her, and now me or her has like STD's or something. So, here I am, so I don't get any more embarrassed. I mean, I know you wouldn't understand cuz y'know, you're not me and all, but I sorta got a reputation, and I can't mess it up. *Scoff*" Wow, is this REALLY how celebrities act? Man, are they spoiled rotten. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with hatred and annoyance. For some reason, there was this lump in my throat. It was like I knew Jack, even before he became this messed up celeb.

"I'm here to start new. I'm going to go to um…" He looked at his hand that he took off my mouth.

"…Seaford High? And live a normal life, but obviously it won't be the same cuz if you haven't noticed, I'm famous and I just don't know if I could deal with hanging out with regular people like you." I was about to blow off my steam when something he said got my attention.

"Wait, backtrack, SEAFORD HIGH?! As in uh… SEAFORD HIGH?!" He laughed.

"You're funny Kimmy." I cringed at that nickname. He was getting on my nerves.

"Only my weirdo sister calls me that." He smiled at me.

"So what about Seaford High?"

"Oh well I don't know… I GO THERE TOO." I replied sarcastically.

"What? You don't want me going to your schooley-wooley to embarrass you-ey?" He cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck with that. So, when you starting school?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fingers crossed you don't get mobbed by fangirls." He laughed.

"You get used to it." I tried to start off on the right foot since he was going to be the kind of new kid at school. Kind of though, since he's famous already.

"Hey, do you have a ride or something? I could call my mom to drive you home or-"

"Nah, it's alright Kim. Lucky for me, I live right here."

"Surrreee… Get outta my backyard, I'm a blackbelt FYI!"

"No, I'm staying next door." WHAT?! He's staying at the Andersons? Oh, I get it. Jack Anderson… woah wait, I never knew they were related! Whatever…

"Oh, when DID I get SO lucky?" I shot back.

"Haha! Yup, my aunt, gramma, and sister live right here." He said gesturing to the Anderson's residence.

"Sweet, lil' Rachael is YOUR sister?! She never told me!"

"Yup, we "trained" her to not tell a single soul." He smirked. He looked at me then to the swing.

"This swing holds many memories to me."

"What? You?"

"Yeah, before me and my parents left for L.A., we lived here. Me and my best friend ALWAYS hung out here. It ALWAYS helped me take out my stress… I don't know. That's why I decided to live here when all the drama started."

"Well, this swing holds many memories for me too. In fact, my dad was the one who built it."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah… Me and my best friend also- well, I don't exactly remember IF I had a best friend that hung out with me here."

"Forever alone." He whispered loudly. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him. Then, we just sat there, enjoying the silence. There was just something about that guy that I liked even if he was a spoiled celeb.

**BOOM GOES DA DYNOMITE! BOOM… My 4****th**** chapter! Hehe, gotta love Kim;)**

*****URGENT: So I'm kinda having a writer's block for the next 2 or 3 chapters. In the next chapter, Jack will be starting school at Seaford (no duh), and IDK what kind of drama to add. Please give me all your great ideas! I'll give you 100% credit! Thanks!*****

**Credit to… **

**Natalie Doran, she's awesome!**

**Charissa Vellner, she's sweet!**

**Ella Tennent, she's amazing!**

**Angel Martinez, she's cool!**

**Rachael McDowell, she got swag!**

**Alicia Nestico (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!), she rocks!**

**Madison McQuing (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!), she da best! **

**Luv y'all! God bless3 XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really;P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech;P Stay "swagalicious";P **


	5. A Dose of Reality

**Konichiwa my lovies! ;) So, what's up guys? Anyways, thanks again for all the feedback! This chapter couldn't be possible without all your reviews! You guys are freaking SWAWESOME! Man, some of y'all say you can't write, but you're stories are A-MA-ZING! You should try writing some! Just a thought! ;P So here's *trumpet blows* chapter 5! Divetirti!**

**Disclaimers: NO… N-O. Congratz me, I know how to spell! Lmao…**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up, feeling unenthusiastic. Today was going to be chaotic. I can already picture it. The moment Jack enters the school building; there will no longer even be a school building. An earthquake will erupt and then hurricane will take its turn. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. We never have earthquakes or hurricanes in Seaford and I don't think like 600 kids could knock down a school building over one pop star, which is as spoiled as Jerry's sandwich that has been swallowed deep into his locker. I couldn't even pull off talking with that kid without kicking his ash! Excuse my French. How do girls even like him? I mean sure, he's got some mesmerizing eyes, but I really don't see what's the big deal. I think it's just that he hasn't had a dose of reality.

While I was munching on some toast, I heard a knock at my door. Since my mom and sister left already, I was in charge of managing the house. Yay me! Note the sarcasm. The number of knocks increased. I really didn't want to walk all the way to the door. My body lacked energy and FYI, I was as lazy as heck, so I only had one solution. I shoved my toast in my mouth and I melted onto the ground. My body made contact to my carpet as I grabbed the nearest things to pull me closer to the door. Whoever was at my door was one impatient person cuz his/ her knocking speed was increasing rapidly, and I could hear a groan or grunt escape from his/ her lips. When I finally managed to reach the door, I was shocked and kinda confused to see Jack at my door.

"Finally…" He muttered.

"Well good morning to you too, sweetheart." I said, sarcastically. An uncomfortable silence erupted, which I finally broke.

"Whatever, so what are you even doing here?"

"I thought we could walk to school together since we're both going to the same one anyways." He replied in a "duh!" tone.

"First of all, you could lose the 'tude, and second of all, about that, I uh, transferred to… another school… mhm, so um… yeah."

Darn.

I really wish I could lie like Ella, man that girl convinced our teachers that she had a twin sister that attends a specialized high school, and then one day that "twin sister" came to our school to inform the teachers that Ella was sick and won't be coming to school for a week, they actually bought it (!), and then BA-BAM, she was outta there!

When I'm lying, my voice gets higher and higher and I take forevz to think of something to cover me up… girl, trust me, it's not pretty. I-

My train of thought was interrupted when Mr. I'm-So-Cool cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

"What?"

"You weren't paying attention to me when I was talking to you!" He huffed. Wait, he was talking to moi? No wonder Grace calls me a horrible listener.

"B-but, why should I, Jackie dear." I replied in a sweet, yet dumb voice, just to get him pissed off on purpose.

"Because I don't appreciate it!"

"But you don't always get what you want in life, suga!" I cooed, winking.

"Don't do that! And if you haven't noticed, I make millions of smack-a-roos every year cuz if you uh, haven't noticed? I'm Hollywood's number one teen sensational!" His voice increased in volume.

"Oh well I'm dearly sorry, baby." I held in a giggle, while batting my eyelashes.

"You better be…" He grunted. Man, I couldn't take it. I burst into laughter.

"You know I'm kidding right?" I laughed. He let out a huff.

"Don't do that again."

"Magic word."

"… Please." He mumbled so softly that _I_ could even barely hear him.

"Say what now?"

"Please…" His voice increased by like 1.

"I can't hear youuu!"

"PLEASE!"

"Thank you." I said, smiling pleasingly.

"Geez, Kim… By the way, did I ever tell you that you suck at lying?"

"What can I say? Hey, you wanna come in? I just need to finish my toast and I'll be out in a sec."

"I guess…" He slipped his Vans off. Man that kid probably has like 365 shoes for each day.

"Nice shoes." I commented.

"I know." He smirked, proud. What is UP with this guy? Spoiled and now conceited? I started walking into the kitchen when Jack spoke up.

"Actually, I think I'll just wait outside; finishing toast won't take so long. Oh wait, we're talking about Miss Kimberly Cranium here, person who takes forever to just open the door. " He sneered, slipping his shoes back on before opening the door.

"First of all, it's Crawford, and second of all, ever heard of _just_ waking up? I ain't Wonder Woman or that fast, red guy!" I shot him a pitiful stink eye before slowly strolling back to the kitchen just to tease him.

"FASTER!"

OMFG… My heart was beating at the speed of light right now.

"JACK! What the fu- fi- financial problems!

"Haha! I scared ya, didn't I?" He continued to laugh. I glared at him.

"Sorry, you were going back to the kitchen so slowly, and-" He started to choke on his laughter.

"Leave my house."

"Okay! Okay! I'll just wait outside!" He laughed again as he FIN-AL-LY exited.

When I finished my toast, which I purposely munched on slowly to get Jack pissed again; I walked outta the house only to find a screaming Jack. I scanned the front yard, expecting to find criminals, but what I found was Luke. He was chasing and trying to jump on Jack, so he could lick him. Man, do I love my dog.

"Hey Luke!" I whistled. Luke trotted over to me, licking my face.

"Hi baby! Who's a good boy? Huh? Who tried to attack Jacky-wacky?" I cute talked to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack roll his eyes and manage to pick himself up from the floor. He walked over to where I was squatting, but backed away quickly once Luke turned around to dash into the backyard.

"So, I see you've met Luke." I tried to control my fit of giggles.

"So, I see that monster belongs to you." He retorted.

"Oh please, Jack." I chuckled while giving him a playful shove.

"Don't touch me; now let's just go to school." He offered me one of my famous death glares while he "wiped" the spot where my hand once laid. I rolled my eyes as we started walking to the bus stop.

When we got there, he took out his shades, put his hoodie on, and applied a blonde wig on his scalp, covering practically his whole face. When I took a glance at him, I went head over heels. Not for him, no way, I would never fall in love with a sleazebag; I fell in love with… HIS SHADES! OMG, they were beautiful. I carefully took them off.

"Hey! That's part of my disguise, you moron!" He scolded.

"Do I still look like a moron with…" I carefully positioned his shades on the tip of my nose, to my surprise, they fit perfectly. "These awesome shades on?" I finished, giving him "the smolder".

"Ha. Ha. No." He replied coldly, snatching his shades back. I flinched when his hand caressed my skin. The bus arrived, and Jack's head immediately drooped low.

"C'mon, party pooper! The bus is here." I chuckled. When we boarded, Jack whispered me a quick, yet random question.

"Hey, how good are you in acting?"

"Uh… I guess I'm okay… What kind of a ques-"

"Good. Pretend to my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I said a little too loudly.

"Just do it, Kim!" I gave him a "what-makes-you-think-I'll-do-that!" look.

"PLEASE! It's for the sake of fitting in and not being recognized!"

"Fine!" He offered me a "took-long-enough!" look and finally breathed a little.

"And much better with the manners!" I teased. He rolled his eyes as his fingers slowly intertwined with mine. My arms were covered in goose bumps. I decided to take the risk of laying my head on his shoulder. I felt him flinch when my hair made contact with his skin.

Well this was awkward.

We were finally a block away from school, when Jack stopped short, which made me stumble and fall onto him. On cue, he swiftly caught me. We were both kind of startled about the position we were in, so the freaking douche bag dropped me on the hard concrete!

"What the he-"

"Okay, pretend you don't know me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh, stupid blonde…" Okay, _that _set me off.

"Fine! I- I'll pretend I don't know you! Okay? I hope you're happy!"

"Huh, you're not such an idiot after all."

"What?"

"Okay, whatever! Since we're about to head into school, pretend you don't know me, okay? I don't wanna start with people knowing I hang out with… your type…"

"Fine. By. Me!"

"Good, glad you can understand, blondie." He smiled, messing my hair up again. Sleazebag…

He took his disguise off as we walked through the doors of Seaford High… trust me, it was NOT pretty.

**BA-BAM! Chapter 5! Again, this chapter wouldn't be possible without all your reviews and effort you guys put in them. Thank you so, so much! Props to RafaellaMontez, jordanoh84, Livy.G, and Lauren1996007! I'll make sure to incorporate more of your ideas in future chapters! **

**Response to review by Guest: Girl, thank you for telling moi, I swear I had no idea "Famous" was an existing fanfic! I'm truly sorry, I read it, and I think it's amazing, so y'all should check it out! Sorry for any misunderstandings and thank you Guest for telling me!**

**Shout out to Blueskyz1o1! She was the first and only (Lmao) one who knew what ****喜 ****欢 ****meant! PM or review me your name so I can incorporate your name in my future chapters!**

**Credit to… **

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Madison McQuing (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!) **

**Luv y'all! God bless3 XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really;P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech;P Happy late August! ;P**


	6. In Charge

**Hallo as they say in Germany! And as they say in Super Mario Bros., It'sa me-a, Fifi! Im-maaa back! So guess what?! My mom got this insanely awesome idea that I could only use my laptop on Saturady's! Yay! Hail no. So, many apologies for like a week late update! & still, you guys stay freaking faithful and supportive, and still give me A-MA-ZING reviews! Tear, tear. Thank you! Anyways, I managed to steal my laptop back while my mom is at work… Yayay! Amusez-vous bien!**

**Disclaimer: Aw, hail no!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open, revealing what looked like the school nurse's office. I scanned the medical room, trying to find any clue on why I was even here in the first place. All my senses flowed back and I felt part of my head feel frigid due to a cold compress. A gush of pain circulated my skull as I inhaled piercingly. I managed to steal a glance at the miniature kitty cat clock that hung against a baby blue colored wall.

9:35 AM. Well that's just great. I'm late for 3rd period class.

I groaned in pain as I tried to heave myself up from looked like a medical bed. There was no use in going anywhere, so I just collapsed back on the soft surface, and decided to rewind to figure out how I ended up here in the first place.

***Flashback***

_At the very moment the soul of the one and only Jack Anderson's shoe made contact with the hard, wooden tiles of Seaford High, my whole life flashed before my eyes._

_Literally._

_Alicia Nestico._

_Lemme start by telling you about her. She's a perky, innocent, little one. Pretty good student from my point of view. She's not popular, nor a forgotten one, but just your average student. Or so it seems. She's just got this one flaw:_

_Controlling what we call her hype-o-meter. _

_Alicia's locker was unfortunately right next to the entrance. A.K.A., where Jack made his uber dorky (in my point of view at least) entrance. He thinks he's so cool, flipping his luscious, brown hair, snapping his fingers, winking, clicking his stupid tongue, while offering the smolder to the presence of passing by students. Psh. I-I can do that._

_Actually,_

_No I cannot._

_Anyways, boy did Alicia's eyes bulge. I started to create a mental checklist of her actions to calculate where her emotions will be located on her hype-o-meter._

_She started to hyperventilate like NUTZ. _

_Check. So far, she's in the starting-to-get-hyper zone._

_Her next action was quite normal. Pinching herself to make sure she's not dreaming. I wish I was dreaming. This whole fiasco is a nightmare!_

_Next, she started to fan herself while trying her best to breathe. Check. Now she's in the hyper zone._

_Then she HAD to… HAD to shriek, _

"_Oh. My. Donuts. *Gasp* OH. MY. EFFING GOSH! *Pant* I-It's JACK ANDERSON! I-In m-m-my school! AAAHHH! *Squeals* _

_Check. Currently, she's in the danger zone. _

_Not good. _

_And at that very moment she whipped her cell out and started to text EVERYBODY! _

_WTF… _

_And this time, WTF does not represent "welcome to FaceBook"!_

_Check. Okay, according to my calculations: it's the end of the world. *Smiles*_

_Oh crap._

_That's when Jack and I both felt rumbling beneath our toes. I swear the floor was vibrating! And then there they were._

_Girls. _

_Screaming girls. _

_Everywhere… *shudders* _

_I managed to escape the crowd… barely. I had at least 37 footprints all over me. Not pretty. I glanced back, expecting Jack to have died, which would have been okay with me, but NO. _

_Jack had put on his pretty boy act and was acting like he was some angel in front of those girls, who I'm convinced, were brainwashed by Alicia. _

_I finally managed to breathe as I made my way to my locker. I saw Grace and Ella come my way, acting as if there wasn't just a mob of girls screaming Hollywood's number one pop star. _

_This confuzzled _(A/N: My swawesome word! :P)_ me. _

_I mean, c'mon, REALLY?! _

_Grace wasn't freaking out at ALL. Yes, Grace. Grace-I-love-Jack-Anderson-so-freaking-much Doran, was NOT freaking out when her so called love of her life was in the same EXACT room as her! _

"_What's all that about?" Ella asked when she made her way over to me. _

"_Oh, nothing… I uh, um… don't know… er, yeah." I so called lied while nodding like I just understood everything I just said._

"_Cut the bull crap, girl. What's going on?" Grace confronted me firmly. I was about to talk "bull crap" again when Ella interrupted me. Thank God._

"_What the heck?" She was scanning the target of the mob. _

"_Believe it or not, the dude the mob is after looks like that Anderson kid you like, Gracie."_

"_WHAT?!" She screeched. And on cue, they both turned their heads, facing me, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, uh… I found out from… er, Alicia Nestico that he's going to be attending our… school… yeah." I choked out. _

_Hmmm, that lie was preeetty good! Ella must be rubbing off on moi! _

_I decided to get ready for any kind of destruction, so I covered my ears, ready for an ear-piercing screech coming from "Mrs. Anderson". Ella mimicked me. _

_And as we predicted, Grace made probably THE LOUDEST squeal I've ever heard before racing towards the mob. Milton then came running towards us._

"_I heard a scream, so here I am. What do you need? I've got everything you need in my first aid kit!" He panted._

"_Do you have a cure for I-love-Jack-Anderson-itis?" I retorted._

"_Um… let me check…" Milton answered, opening the mini red kit cradling in his arms._

"_Save it, Miltie. We don't need anything. It's just that Jack Anderson is attending Seaford High, and Grace is now going all Willy Wonky over him, and so are those losers over there that look like the Pinks, oh wait they are…" Ella stated a little too loudly. _

_Me and Milton started to jump up and down in front of her making weird "STFU, girl!" faces, but she just looked at us like it was nothing. So unfortunately, she continued._

"_They are so pathetic mooning over that pretty boy and a-are… COMING THIS WAY?!" _

_OMFG. The Pinks were on the prowl, growling. _

"_ELLA! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I whispered growling as well._

"_I didn't say-"_

_Too late, she was cut off by killer shark in oh-so-chic clothes, which I admit were kinda to die for, but who cares?_

"_Ex-cuse me?" She sneered, faintly gasping at the end._

"_Sorry, Donna. I-" Ella started._

"_A-ha. Ha. Ha! This girl thinks she's just gonna apologize and then after we'll be BESTIES FOR LIFE!" She snorted back, squealing sarcastically in a childish voice the "BESTIES FOR LIFE!" part, while looking back from time to time at her clique, expecting them to laugh with her. I glared at them. Them in their stupid… yet so beautiful and… awesome clothes! _

_Ella's face suddenly dropped. She wasn't like this when people insulted her. What was going on? Donna's retort wasn't THAT insulting. _

_I then looked at each and every one of them in the eye. Every Pink regretted nothing Donna said except for Charissa Vellner. She had a somewhat doubtful tint in her eye. _

_Huh, well that was interesting. But what I heard next was more interesting._

"_You should know, Ella." Donna said, pausing to say Ella's name with disgust, then continued._

"_I wouldn't be so pathetic and such a loser like somebody we know…" She examined Ella, then turning back. On cue, the rest of the Pinks all started to laugh, except for Charissa. Her laugh was delayed and sounded fake. Donna rolled her eyes at her and finished her nasty comeback._

"… _If Jack Anderson kissed my hand and asked me on a date this Saturday!" She giggled wickedly. _

_At that very moment, my jaw then dropped and so did Ella's. Her face drained from all color. She looked like Edward and Bella's soon-to-be daughter._

_And for some reason, my heart dropped too. What was going on with me?! I mean, they do go together and all, seeing that they're both bitches. It wasn't like I was jealous or anything, like I said before, who cares?_

… _Right? _

"_Oh, and girls? Yoohoo!" She whistled at some of the girls who were part of the mob, earning their full attention._

"_ELLA OVER HERE SAYS THAT SHE LOVES JACK ANDERSON AND CLAIMS TO HAVE A SECRET WEAPON TO GET HIM!" She hissed loudly._

_Oh. No. How did she know?! Ella spilled the beans a few days ago, but made me swear not to tell cuz she didn't want anything to interfere with her and Grace's friendship. It was just a regular celebrity crush, but now that Jack was attending the same school as us, it's officially a crush. Now the whole freaking school was gonna know, and since Jack was part of this "school", he was gonna know too._

_Poop. _

_That's when disaster struck. Every individual being that was part of the mob turned their heads towards our direction (A/N: ONE DIRECTION! Hehe, had to do that! :P) and they did what a any Andersonator (A/N: Made up name for his fans!) would do in this case scenario: _

_Run._

_That's when I heard a loud thud. Everything was in slow-motion. Pissed off, shrieking girls started shoving my head, so it was making contact with the freezing, compact floor while their millions of hands positioned onto my chest, thrusting me into a locker._

_This reminded me of the dream I had for the first day. My mind was making all these weird connections with it. For example, it was as if Ella was the boy that tried getting my attention, but was mobbed by fans. But wait, it was a boy trying to get my attention in my dream. I ignored all these thoughts. I was probably hallucinating. But it kept haunting me. _

_Déjà vu much, Kim?_

_And they did all of that to slaughter Ella, who screamed for dear life. Poor thanggg. _

_My vision started to blur. All I could see was a smirking Donna, cackling Pinks, and a worried Milton and… Charissa?!_

"_Would this be a good time to use the first aid kit?" Milton asked slowly. Man, did I wanna shove a hamburger down his throat. I'm dying right now, you moron! Help me with all your aid-y thingies!_

"_Kim? Kim, you okay?" Charissa's waving hand was the last memory of motion I experienced before completely knocking out. _

***End of Flashback***

Whoa.

I needed to talk to Ella. And pronto! But most importantly, I wanna talk to Jack.

Man, what was he thinking?!

Asking DONNA TOBIN out?!

IS HE FREAKING INSANE?! I-

I was interrupted when Nurse McDowell entered from the door.

"Oh, Kimberly! You're up! Would you like a glass of water? Are you feeling okay?" She asked while laying her warm palm on my forehead.

"Hey Nurse McDowell… And yeah I'm fine, so… Can I please be excused back to class?" Couldn't believe I was actually saying this. Nurse McDowell looked kinda shocked too.

"Uh… Why, of course! Sure, honey. You sure you're okay? You had quite a fall over there. Oh the wonders of what will happen when "Hollywood's number one teen sensational!" comes to your school!" She sighed, exclaiming the "Hollywood's number one teen sensational" part in a squealing tone. "Oh, well good luck, sweetie. And feel better!"

"M'kay! Thanks again, Nurse McDowell! Bye!" I quickly replied, scurrying the heck outta there.

My body collided into a rock hard surface. What is with me today?!

"Ow! Watch it, bi-… Kim?"

Oh, wow! How great! Jack is here again!

"Yeah, hi. I've met you, you've met me. Can we cut to the chase?"

He grumbled before nodding his head lightly.

"Why are you even here?" I asked, rubbing my bruised arm.

"Me and a hot chick decided to ditch, but we got caught."

"… Donna?"

"Yeah, that one. With the boobs." He sighed dreamily, slightly drooling.

"Gross. You know their fake, right? I was there when she went shopping for them." I snorted. Then I realized I just revealed something about Donna… and me.

"Wait, how would you know? *Holds in laughter* Y-you shop for… *giggles*… fake boobs?!" He asked, managing to hold in his laughter that his face turned as red as mine. My eyes widened.

OMFG. H-he knew now…

"B-but don't worry! *Laughs* I won't tell! Ha! Ha!" He exploded in tears.

"But with fake boobs or not, she's nothing compared to you. She's hot, you're not." He sneered, laughing again. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you in trouble for ditching or what?" I groaned, changing the subject.

"Well actually, no. Since I'm new here *sighs proudly*, Principal whatever thinks that I didn't know the way around this dump of a school *chuckles* and thought I just got lost, and ditched by accident. So now I'm just waiting for him to come back to give me a "tour". Psh, like I care."

I stared at him in disbelief, but I expected this type of behavior from him… and Donna.

Then I realized I was still on the floor. Time to test his manners.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, reaching my arm out.

"What? Are you that of a lazy ass that you can't pick yourself up? Or is it cuz you're some obese cow?" He retorted. That's it! I prepared myself to lunge my "obese cow" body at him before Principal… to think about it, I never really knew his name…

ANYWAYS, Principal something strolled by, so I had to stop short. Jack offered me a ha-ha face before giving Principal whatever his name is, his half attention. I grumbled to myself, before heaving my body off the ground.

"Ah, why hello again, Jack. And what a surprise! Kimberly, you're present too! So, why don't I start by offering you, Miss Crawford an assignment?" He chuckled cheerfully. "Miss Crawford, you will be in charge of being Mr. Anderson's tour guide! *Chuckles* Ain't that, how you young acquaintances say these days, awesome?"

Kiss my sass, Principal what's his face. Just freaking kiss it.

**SHA-BLAMMO! Kiss my sass, chapter what's his face cuz… I seriously don't know… ANYWAYS, I gotta say, not my best work. Could be better, I might redo this chapter… SO! Thank you so freaking much for not complaining at all about my lateness! If I was a reviewer, I would be throwing a tantrum! :P **

**SHOUTOUT TO ASHELY SCARLET! Girl, I'm just like you! *SQUEALS!* except I'm Fifi Boyce, reporting live from New York on my iPod! Lmao! & OMG, you live in Pakistan?! Something to check off my Bucket List is to visit there! & thanks for the beautiful review, chica! You're so sweet! Will treasure it forever! And naw, I'm not a good writer! :P**

**SHOUTOUT TO RAFAELLAMONTEZ! Awhhh! Thanks, doll! That's so sweet of you to include my name in you're fanfic and to favorite and follow my stories if you make an account! That just made my dayyy! & lmao! I'm way worse when I see my name being mentioned anywhere! Once my mom hears me shriek, she calls 911 ASAP cuz it's THAT LOUD! FYI, If you ever write a story, I'll make sure I'm gonna be the first one to review! Thanks for all kinds of support, hun! You're creative ideas help me write A-MA-ZING stories!**

**Answer to walkingonthemooncanbefun: I would love to add your name to my story, love! But, this will probs. be the last one I'm accepting! Oh, and BTDubs, I need your first and last name if it's okay with you! PM moi!**

**& KickForeva, hey girl hayyy! Yup, it's moi, Fifi from the Kick Wiki comments page!**

**Props to RafaellaMontez, jordanoh84, Livy.G, and Lauren1996007! I'll make sure to incorporate more of your ideas in future chapters! **

**Credit to… **

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico**

**Madison McQuing (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!) **

**Luv y'all! God bless3 XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really;P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech;P Anybody who lives in Canada see the "Hit the Road, Jack" promo yet?**


	7. Smile

**Yassou peeps! So I've got an announcement to make at the end of this chapter, so tune in! And once again, thank you for the SWAWESOME reviews! Kisses for everybody! I love you guys! Sorry if I kept anybody hanging!**

**Disclaimer: Oink, oink, oink, oink, oinkkkkkk! I FIN-AL-LY did the disclaimers… but in pig Latin… **

**Nehenah (**נהנה**)!**

BEARDED, BALD MAN THAT WEARS A TUX 24/7 WHO RUNS THE MOST SUCCESSFUL HIGH SCHOOL IN THE WHOLE TOWN OF SEAFORD THAT THINKS THE WHOLE WORLD IS LIKE A BIG CUP OF BUBBLY CHERRY SODA WITH A SLICE OF NICE SMELLING HOMEMADE LEMON MERANG PIE WHO THINKS THAT EVERYBODY ON EARTH LOVES EACH OTHER AND ENJOYS A CUP OF COFFEE AT 6:30 AM IN THE MORNING ON A SUNNY, WARM SATURDAY WHILE READING THE NEWSPAPER SAY WHAT NOW?!

I'm gonna spend my already horrific Friday being… his freaking TOUR GUIDE?!

He knows where the exit is already!

Isn't that enoughhh?

Insert whiny Kim here.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I am sor-ry, Mr. uh… Principal! But I AM NOT gonna be Jack's little tour guide! Me and him have… had… uh a… um… some BAD… history together! Yeah! Mhm. Yup. That's totally true! 100 percent true… sir?" I gulped.

Hey, it _was _true. I did meet him a day before he actually started school at Seaford and not to mention I hate his guts and he hates mine!

Mr. Principal… y'know what? I'm just gonna call him that from now on. Anyways, so my beautiful speech earned me a one of a kind Kim Crawford's famous death glare from him. Wow, he must really pay attention to me cuz he aced it perfectly.

But I can do it way better.

Wow, getting sidetracked much, Kim?

So, Jack was pretty surprised too. His brown orbs sizzled with shock and annoyance and I swear, burned right through Mr. Principal's plump body.

I kind of thought it was cute how his face turned all beet red. But then his face grew a mischievous smirk.

Oh goody.

"Oh. But, _Kimberly_. It will be a GREA- no, MARVELOUS? Opportunity for me to make new friends! And history is history in quote Mrs. McQuing!" He batted his eyelashes angelically.

Oh so now we're best friends!

Wow.

Does he really wanna torture me… and himself?

And the dumbass thinks he can charm Mr. Principal by including our social studies teacher in his "MARVELOUS" oration. (A/N: Ran outta synonyms for speech! Lmao. :P)

"Why Miss Crawford, don't you agree with Jack? This is a WONDERFUL opportunity since Mr. Anderson IS new here. And everyone should have a friend at Seaford High!" He bellowed.

Cheesy much, Mr. Principal?

Guess he doesn't pay attention to his students that much seeing he never noticed the "forgotten ones".

"Fine. Whatever." I mumbled.

"Well isn't that swell, Kimberly? Well you two have fun now! Remember," Mr. Principal smiled, pointing at me, "be a helpful, little tour guide, Miss Crawford!"

When he was outta sight, a deep huff escaped my lips, followed by some rolling eye action. I crossed my arms and pouted my lips at the moron I was supposed to "guide". He responded by offering me the narrowing of his eyes.

I exhaled some air before replying, "see ya" and getting as far away from him as possible.

"Hey Kim!"

I swirled my head around. A huge light flashed before me, blinding my eyes. My dream flickered back, sending waves of shock upon me.

Jack… was the boy?

No, it can't be.

But the dream convinced me enough that it was him. I collapsed to the ground in armadillo position, waiting for the crazy mob to arrive. But they never did. My palms were sweaty and covered my face as all the memories fled back.

The photo frame.

The awkward feeling when meeting him on the swing.

No…

I'm MUST be going delusional.

"Kim?"

I saw two pairs of Adias sneakers park next to my knees.

"Jack?" I whimpered.

"Oh quit being a baby! I thought you passed out for Heaven's sake! Thank God you didn't cuz I would have to go through ALL that shit of taking you to the hospital and waiting for you to get better… actually, I think I would have just ditched you… yeah, probably the right move since I would miss my date with Donna after school." He sneered. "And what do you want?!"

I slowly sat up, but stumbled a little bit. Jack caught me again, and before we knew it, we were in that startling position, but this time I met his stare and our faces were inches apart. I felt his minty, steamy breath caress my dry lips. His mesmerizing, brown eyes caught my gaze again. This kind of urged me to lean in, but he pushed me away and shrieked like a little girl.

"What DO you eat for breakfast?! Damn, Kim. Your breath smells like freaking kitty litter, except MY old cat's litter smelled WAY better than THAT!" He coughed while swatting his hand in front of his face.

I shook my head, rewinding what just happened in my head.

Was I gonna actually KISS him?!

After all we went through?

I managed to erase the awful memory and wobbly stand up.

"So what was THAT all about before, Kim? Are you mental?!" Jack retorted, scratching his scalp.

"We need to leave."

"What?"

"We NEED to LEAVE, Jack!"

"Wha- you mean ditch?" I sighed.

"Yes, Jack. We need to "ditch". I revised my "vocabulary". Jack was kinda in shock by this. I mean, who wouldn't? I was an A+ student, but didn't qualify as a nerd or teacher's pet cuz I was "HAWT" to some jocks.

"This is probably the first best thing that's ever came outta you!" He cried, dancing in a… funny way.

After his so called performance, he scooped me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Jack, what's the meaning of this?" I muffled in his chest.

"We need to get outta here fast so we don't get caught, and since YOU are the famous Kimberlina Crawford A.K.A. the opposite of Living Lightning, this is the only way to get BOTH of us outta here fast!" He laughed.

"Once again, my name is Kimberly and I ain't _that_ slow, jerk!" I rolled my eyes. "Wait, who's Living Lightning?"

My eyes darted to his face, which just turned beet red again.

"Uh… nobody…" He muttered quietly. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he ignored it and continued to sprint.

I got comfortable in his warm embrace. His hands wrapped around my waist, holding my legs up. My head rested on his chest while my fingers weaved into each other, enclosing around his firm body.

When we made to the exit, Jack was gasping and panting for air.

"I'm not THAT fat, dude! Quit the huffing and puffing act!" After my lame remark, he started to laugh, but couldn't really due to his "huffing and puffing" act.

"C'mon big guy." I comforted before grasping his hand and pulling him out.

Well, MANAGED to pull him out.

He just stayed there, panting, head drooped down, back slumping, hands positioned on his knees.

A hint of worry circulated my head.

"Jack?" I softly asked, "are you okay?"

Was I really THAT heavy? Maybe it's those granola bars I've been eat-

My thoughts were cut off when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground, breaking the rules of gravity. I shrieked a little before he started cracking up. He looked at me, my arms were draped around his neck while my legs enclosed around his fit body. He smirked.

"I got'cha good." He smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes as he made his way to the tall, red door labeled "EXIT". He used one hand to push it open, the other one holding me up.

I offered him the first smile I haven't in weeks. He replied with a small smile and walked out. The sun brightly sent a streak of light on our faces as a calm breeze danced through my hair.

"You look… really pretty right now, Kim." Jack blushed. My shocked expression gained me some chuckled from the brunette.

A lot of boys have called me pretty before, but when Jack said it, I… found it a little hard to breath.

"B-but didn't you say Donna was pretty?" I stuttered.

"Yeah… I know. But hey, I AM Jack Anderson. I call every girl pretty." He replied.

My heart kinda… dropped at that very second.

But I don't even have feelings for him!

He's a big female dog! Remember that, Kim. Don't forget it again.

Whew.

I collected myself before answering, "right. Kinda forgot there."

"You're not that half bad, Kim." He said softly.

"Wait, w-what was that?" I giggled sarcastically, while gesturing that I couldn't hear him. He slightly smiled and with that, we were off. I smiled into his neck, my head lying down on his shoulder.

_Knowing where the exit IS enough. _I thought.

**Ugh… too much romance? IDK, I thought it was sort of sweet. So I've been DYING to do a shout out to no other than Maddy! **

**SHOUT OUT TO Maddy! It's been seriously haunting moi to do a shout out for ya! You've been so, so, so FREAKING sweet & you ALWAYS put a smile on my face with your reviews! I really don't know why, they're just so awesomeee! Even if they're only a few words long, they perfectooo! :P Thanks for reviewing my story since the beginning! I just can't explain how awesome your reviews are to me! THANKS SO MUCH FOR STAYING FAITHFUL & SUPPORTIVE WITH MY STORY!**

**SHOUT OUT TO bluerock28! Hey Charissa! Thanks again for letting me include your name in the story! & don't worry, every one of the names that people volunteered to include will be a good guy! (Wow, a good guy… I am uber cheesy!)**

***ANNOUNCMENT: TOMORROW I'M GONNA BE UPDATING EVERY 1-2 HOURS TOMORROW STARTING AT 1:00 PM OR 2:00 EAST COAST TIME! I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME ON THE 6****TH****! THANKS!***

**Props to RafaellaMontez, jordanoh84, Livy.G, and Lauren1996007! I'll make sure to incorporate more of your ideas in future chapters! **

**Credit to… **

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico**

**Madison McQuing (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Walkingonthemooncanbefun (Your name will be introduced in future chapters! & what name did you want to use again? I was kinda confused by which name you wanted! Sorry!)**

**Luv y'all! God bless3 XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really;P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech;P Anybody started school yet? If you did, how is it?**


	8. My Missing Puzzle Piece

**Privet! (привет) **

**What's up, guys? **

**Alright so like I promised… let's get this story finished! Sorry for a late start on the updates, was at the mall! :P Anyways… **

***LET THE GAMES BEGIN!* Cue trumpets! HOOONNNKKKKKK! Huh… sounds more like SpongeBob's alarm clock… Lmao! ;) Whoops, how could I ever forget to mention, I love y'all! Tear, tear. You freaking made my day… AGAIN! I'm talking too much again… aren't I? Anywaysss…**

Cieszyć się! Disclaimers: PEOPLE OF DISNEY, I'M JUST A KID! I DON'T OWN ALL YOUR STINKING TV SHOWS!

I shrilled in laughter as Jack tossed me on a soft mattress.

We had made it from school and into my house.

He examined my face before using his hand to caress it. He stroked my cheek as he found his way on top of me. As his body made contact with mine, my whole body panged with goose bumps.

What was he doing?

My hands found their way up to his neck, pulling our faces closer. His hand made their way up my shirt.

Our stares were connected. I felt his hot breath on my lips again.

"I want you…" He whispered huskily.

My eyes widened, but softly closed as I saw his face coming towards mine. He stroked my golden locks with his free hand.

I knew I wanted him too.

Badly.

I felt the tip of his lip bump into mine. I inhaled my last breath before making full contact with his lips.

But it felt like I was making out with… air.

"Kim…" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Kim…"

"What?"

"Kim…"

"What do you want, Jack?!"

"Kim…"

"Are we gonna make out or what?!"

"KIM!" I gasped. My eyes wide open. I found myself still in Jack's arms. We were currently in front of my house.

"Kim?" I caught my breath before stumbling back to reality.

"Jack? What happened?" I yawned.

"You had quite a power nap on the way here, seeing how much drool there is on my shoulder… GROSS!" He threw me to the hard concrete before wiping my drool stain. I rolled my eyes, but groaned due to the pain I was currently experiencing.

My dream flashed back. Did I really just dream that I actually wanted Jack?

I looked up to where the tall brunette was standing. He was mustering words I should not mention while unsuccessfully scrubbing his shirt. Wha- how- why the heck would I dream of that?!

It's not like I have feelings for him… duh…?

Anyways, we made our way to the swing before I scampered in my house, snatching the photo.

"Jack?" I slowly asked, proceeding over to his figure.

"What?"

"Do you… um… happen to have a photo of that friend of yours you used to share memories on the swing with?" I asked, hiding the photo behind my back.

"Uh… yeah, I think so. Lemme check…" And with that, he darted off the swing.

Moments later, he came back with an old, rusty, brown book. We took a seat next to each other on the swing before I explained to him what the meaning of this was.

"So, why do you wanna see photos of me as a kid?" Jack asked, his face full of confusion, which reminded me of Jerry during Spanish class.

"Wait, you're not gonna use this to blackmail me, right?" He continued, raising an eyebrow. I laughed at his weird estimate.

"Naw! But thanks for idea, genius! Can I just see the photos?" I pleaded, my hand sliding across the leathery cover.

"Uh… I guess so… stalker alert." He quietly sand before opening the old album.

My eyes widened with disbelief as I scanned the many pages of him and a blondie full of smiles in front of the swing, but what scared me even more was a certain photo.

"So uh… you satisfied now?" Jack retorted.

"Jack?" I croaked.

"Whattt?" He groaned.

"Look at that photo." I started, using my finger to indicate what I was obsessing about.

"Yeah? What about it?"

I took a deep breath before whipping out the photo, revealing an identical photo. That's when Jack started to shake a little. His eyes were practically bulging out of his face. His jaw trembled.

"Jack? Y-you okay?" I asked sincerely. What surprised me the most was what Jack did next.

He embraced me.

Into an actual hug.

His arms wrapped around my shoulder as he sniffled into my shoulder.

"Kim…?" He muffled into my hair. "I- I missed you…"

I stole a glance at him. The boy bawling into my golden locks was my best friend…

Jack was my best friend…

I kept repeating the phrase over and over in my head. Then Jack took his turn to talk.

"I- I've missed you so much *sniffle* after I moved. I *sniffle* thought I lost you forever… *sniffle* I can't b-believe this is actually happening." He choked out. "To think all these years, I've lost my best friend. I thought I would never find her again. It broke my heart when I found out I got the gig for that movie."

"'_Blueskyz101_", I know. That was a classic." I smiled. He offered me a smile I could tell from a far was true.

There we sat, talking and crying about our past.

And I was satisfied. Cuz I FIN-AL-LY found my missing puzzle piece.

**BOOM SHAKALACKA! I WANNA DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE! Fantastic baby! Hehe, I love me K-POP. ;) Thanks for tuning in! Love y'all! Kisses! ;* Muah!**

**SHOUT OUT TO KatnissaEmene! First of all, love the name! Sounds like Katniss Everdeen & I freaking LOVE the Hunger Games! ;) Lmao, I'm also having the same teachers this year, so yay! We've got something in common! Lmao, I know. Very corny, girl! **

**Props to RafaellaMontez, jordanoh84, Livy.G, and Lauren1996007! I'll make sure to incorporate more of your ideas in future chapters! **

**Credit to… **

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico**

**Madison McQuing (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Walkingonthemooncanbefun (Your name will be introduced in future chapters! & what name did you want to use again? I was kinda confused by which name you wanted! Sorry!)**

**Luv y'all! God bless! **

**XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really :P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech! :P Last day of summer vacay for moi! ;( Tear, tear! **


	9. A Drop of Water with a Hint of Blood

**Anyong Haseyo!**

**And so the marathon continues! Fifi is in first cuz she's the only one participating! Lmao! ;) But the number of her fans says something else! I'm sure Fifi is so blessed to have so many that are always supportive and loyal to her story! I'm sure I would be! Now back to you, Fifi!**

**This story was made possible by Disclaimers! The most annoying thing to do in a FanFic! Some wise words from Fifi: "I truly hate this sponser, but it's my only one, so yeah. I DON'T OWN #$%^! Kickin' It! So as I always say…**

**เพลิดเพลิน****! **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

A few weeks after Jack and I found the last, missing puzzle piece to our past, and put it back together, we actually kinda started bonding.

I mean we're not all of a sudden best friends, but we've started to learn how to deal with each other and sorta get along.

Jack and I decided to hang out at my place one day. To think of it, I've never showed him my house.

It was pretty breezy for a Saturday in May. It had just finished raining and I was waiting on my porch. The hint of grey in the sky had slowly vanished and the sun was peeking its way through. I held out my hand to feel the last drop of water before a familiar brunette decided to appear.

"Hey Jack." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey…"

"You… wanna come in?"

"Sure… I guess so." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets while slowly strolling in.

I opened the door, slipping my flip flops off. It was awfully quiet, and I could feel the tension between us.

"You wanna hang out in my room?" I asked. He shrugged, but ended up nodding and following me in.

"Wow… compared to what we have in L.A., this is like a piece of shit!" He smirked while looking around in awe.

"Excuse me?" I whipped around, my eyes burning with fiery.

Wow, when he FIN-AL-LY talks, something bitchy ALWAYS has to come out…

"You heard me, this house is like trash compared to the houses in L.A. *laughs* I guess I could let this slide since you wouldn't know. You're probably even too poor to fly to L.A. seeing how your house looks like *scoff*."

I stared at him in disbelief.

How dare he say that?!

Who the heck does he think he is?!

I don't care if he's oh-my-donuts, Jack Anderson, I was gonna punch the lights outta him.

My temper, boy, was it bubbling, I was going to explode any minute. I was about to scream at him when my mom rushed in. So I decided to keep cool.

"Hey honey! Sorry I'm back! I- Oh! Is this your boyfriend here?" She commented rapidly, glancing at Jack for a brief millisecond.

"Actually, no. He-" I tried to finish.

"Okay, sweetie! Just forgot some papers for work… here it is! Okay, you kids have fun now, but not too much fun!" She cried winking as she slammed the door shut. Well that was awkward and don't forget to mention, random.

"What's your mom's occupation?" Jack asked, breaking yet, another awkward silence.

"She's an accountant." I replied casually. He scoffed.

"Figures."

"What do you mean? 'Figures'"?

"Figures that no wonder you're kinda broken? I should say? Your family is dirt poor seeing that your mom is an accountant, you're probably always compared to that smoking hot sister of yours, which you're nothing compared to her by the way *scoff*, and your dad, where is he anyways? Probably somewhere far away from you guys. He probably saw how crappy of a life you guys had, and decided to ditch you guys *laughs*. Maybe that's why you're one of the dumb blondes! *laughs* I don't even know why I was friends with you in the first place! You know what I'm saying?" *Laughs*

And with that, my heart dropped.

I couldn't control how confused I was feeling. It was a mixed emotion of anger and sorrow. But mostly sorrow. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I always did whenever I felt agitated or miserable, I ran to the swing.

But first, I managed to choke out, "And I-I thought you could change a-and be my… friend."

"What the heck are you talking about?! You thought _we _could be friends?! *laughs* that's funny. And FYI, _I _always get the last word!"

Unbelievable.

Outside, I just sat there, on my beloved swing, not knowing if I was going to explode in anger or burst into tears. I always knew Jack was spoiled and rude, and he always irritated me with his attitude, but I never really cared. I thought he could be changed, I thought we could be friends after all we've gone through, but from what I just experienced, I-

And at that very moment, I collapsed onto the grass and all my emotions poured out. I just knelt there, crying my eyes out in my hands. I wanted to believe he was wrong. But I knew he wasn't. Everything he said was true, and there was nothing I could say to prove him wrong. The wind blew into my body, which sent shivers down my chest, but I didn't care. The sun sent a stream of light on my face, which blinded me, but I didn't care.

After a few minutes, I felt a shadow cast over me, the sun dissolving. The first thing I thought of was who else but…

Jack.

I thought he came to apologize and to cover me from the blinding light. Was I right? Heck no. That female dog was still in my house, getting all cozy.

I felt a drop of water make contact with my scalp. I looked up in the sky to find white clouds fading, exposing dark, grey ones. I felt the wind get stronger as it almost swept me off the ground. I stood up, the heavy wind slapping my dress against my skin. That one drop of water turned into a gush of water pouring down from the Heavens. I was drenched, freezing, and heartbroken.

Not a feeling, I tell ya.

The wind got even stronger, the rain following its lead. I tried running to the tree that held the swing. It was kinda common sense: hug a tree during a crisis or something like that. But the wind actually held me back. The branch holding the swing was shaking. I started to panic, where was Ja-

No, I didn't care about him. Thinking about him sent more tears to stream out. I cried aloud now, trying to grasp that tree, and thinking about how complicated my life was.

Y'know what? Jack was so right to say that, I shouldn't defend myself. I was nothing, nothing compared to everybody. I try every day just to enjoy life, but deep inside, I know there isn't a reason to. I-

And with that, I heard a crack; I looked up to see a branch and a childhood memory inches away from crashing into me. I didn't budge. Why live out this horrible life, when I could just end it now? Life waits for no one anyways. I-

That's when I blacked out.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I watched her.

I watched Kim run out and cry out her tears.

I watched the hurricane form and Kim struggling to grasp our tree. I knew the hurricane would come, but I guessed she didn't.

And I watched as she cried in pain.

I watched her.

Watched her struggle, get drenched, have her bare legs turn bright red as her dress smacked against it.

I watched as tears streamed down her cheek and her mouth releasing cries of misery.

And all this time, you're probably wondering why I didn't do anything.

Well, it's cuz I couldn't.

I was lost and puzzled. I didn't know what I should have done. I didn't think my words hurt her at all. I guess I really did need to check my ego.

Kim was actually a real friend, she stood by me thick and thin, never abandoning me and this is how I repay her. I really didn't know how I felt right now.

I never had this feeling before. It overwhelmed me.

I then resumed watching her.

That's when I saw the branch holding the swing break off, plunging into Kim's face, knocking her to the ground. I ran out into her backyard and knelt by her side. I was being drenched, but I couldn't care less. I examined her.

One word: blood.

"KIM!" I couldn't stop screaming her name.

Then a drop of water streamed down my face for the first time in 8 years. I looked at her.

Her… beautiful face had been plastered with blood, mixing with the rain, creating an awful vision which covered the splinters stabbing into her toned face.

I sat there like an idiot, crying my eyes out. How did I not ever notice how good of a friend she was before?

I sniffled one last time before managing to heave myself up and dashing into her house. My sopping wet fingers shakily wrapped themselves around the smooth surface as my other fingers gently pushed down a short sequence on the numbered buttons.

"911, state your problem?"

I really screwed up this time.

**Aaanddd… Fifi has finished her 9****th**** lap! She's going to keep going though, so tune in! Right after this break!**

**But before that, Fifi has some words to say!  
**

**"Hi! In response of the Guest who wrote, "i thinck horribel history. i hate you i like kick and no jack and is biche", um, girl? I kinda have no idea whatsoever on what you're trying to tell moi. Are you saying that you hate me & my story or something? I'm sorry, I seriously don't know! ;(  
**

**& hey Maddy! What up, doll? OMG! Don't'cha SO wish that summer was only 1 month & the weekends were 3 days? Somebody who FIN-AL-LY down-right understands moi! GMTA! (Great minds think alike in case you were confuzzled! (: )  
**

**& NO, chapter 8 WAS NOT the LAST CHAPTER! But due to school, I'm gonna be REALLY busy, so if anybody would like to continue it their way, be happy too! But keep in mind that I'll still be updating! ;) **

**Love you guys! Muahhh! 3"  
**

**Props to RafaellaMontez, jordanoh84, Livy.G, and Lauren1996007! I'll make sure to incorporate more of your ideas in future chapters! **

**Credit to… **

**Natalie Doran**

**Charissa Vellner**

**Ella Tennent**

**Angel Martinez**

**Rachael McDowell**

**Alicia Nestico**

**Madison McQuing (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Walkingonthemooncanbefun (Your name will be introduced in future chapters!)**

**Luv y'all! God bless! **

**XOXO,**

**Fi (My SWAWESOME nickname! No, not really :P) Boyce**

**Review & PM! I accept compliments and criticism! Freedom of speech! :P School has started for moi… ;( Tear, tear! **


End file.
